


Endorphins

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Forced Feminization, M/M, Safeword Use, but just a name, nothing really maybe?, under negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Agreeing to kink is one thing, going off on your own is not a good thing.





	Endorphins

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Steter Week, and it's not in any of the suggested tropes. Oh well. If you think it needs any other tags, please let me know.

Endorphins. Stiles knows all about them, both from reading and personal experience.

Endorphins acting like morphine (not that Stiles knows about that) giving him a rush in brain and body.

 

He’s climbing towards his third orgasm of the day/evening/whatever it is. He’s with Peter and time passes differently with him, in the haze in their bed.

The first orgasm with Peter giving him a slow hand job, as much kissing and licking and nibbling everywhere he can get, as doing anything with Stiles’ dick. But his dick isn’t ignored, not by Peter. (Not by his Daddy.)

Long strokes made smooth with the expensive lube Peter buys (Only the best for my baby) and gentle words whispered into Stiles’ mouth along with kisses and nips to Stiles’ lips that only make them plumper and more sensitive.

Peter knows the tender spot just under the crown of Stiles dick, rubbing there, a little harder a little softer, faster, faster Daddy and Stiles shuts his eyes trying to catch his breath.

 

Orgasm two starts the same, always with kissing. That man can kiss, it’s what got them into bed in the first place. Peter isn’t and never was a wham, bam, thank you Stiles, he’s been slow and patient from the start and he may have ruined Stiles for anyone else. Not that he wants anyone else.

Two thick fingers in Stiles’ ass, enough lube that he should be embarrassed by the squelching noise, but he can’t be bothered. Peter sucks his dick down, easily swallowing him as his fingers tease tease tease. But it’s not a tease if you follow-through and he always does, sucking out Stiles’ come until it’s just the edge of uncomfortable. Daddy never lets him get uncomfortable.

 

They’re working on number three now, a little more of a challenge, but they’re both up to it (heh heh) with Stiles face down on the bed, ass up in the air, as though he has no shame (he does not) and Peter’s going slow, rocking into him, the noise of their bodies slapping together which should sound funny (but does not).

“Come on darling, just one more for Daddy and you can sleep. Come on, princess, my darling girl, one more for Daddy, I know you can do it.”

What?

WHAT?

 

“Fire. Fire! FIRE!”

It’s uncomfortable pulling away from Peter so quickly, the crown of Peter’s dick so swollen, pulling against his tender ring, but dammit, this is… this is…

Peter’s hand is on his face, using a thumb to brush away a tear he didn’t know had even happened. “Darling? Stiles, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

He looks so concerned and Stiles shakes his head, not sure of what this is or was or why. He takes a breath, still shaking. From the sex, from… whatever? “I’m… We need to stop.”

“Yes. Yes, absolutely, but can you tell me what’s wrong?” Peter’s eyes are full of concern, full of the love that Stiles is used to, that he absolutely believes in.

Can he? “Did you? What did you just say?”

Peter looks away, thoughtful look on his handsome face. “Stiles are you okay, did I hurt you?”

“Before that, Peter. What did you say before I stopped us?”

He’s never seen Peter blush before. “I called you… I called you my darling girl.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you did.” Okay, this is weird and maybe he shouldn’t be so upset. He sits up against the headboard, pulling the covers up to his neck. And then thinks that seems a little too close to ‘darling girl’ so he lets them fall back. Peter watches, eyes staying just a second on the trail of hair on his belly, which makes Stiles feel a little warmer. At least he wasn’t looking at his tits. “Okay, I know I started the whole… thing in bed with the…”

“Maybe you said Daddy first, but I never stopped you. I never wanted to. And I know we’ve talked about it, how it’s a thing for us and has nothing to do with how you feel about your –“

Stiles holds up a hand and says, “Oh, for the love of god, please do not continue. You’re right, we talked and it’s good, it’s usually good, Peter, but…” He stops and thinks for a minute, thinks back to today and the past and whatever else. “Are you missing girls? I know you’re bi like me, is this you missing girls?”

Peter sighs and rolls his eyes, plumping the pillow behind his back, leaving a few inches between them. “If this weren’t such a fragile discussion I’d smack you, you idiot. No I am not missing girls, I love you, you precious moron. I don’t know why I said what I said, I…” He sighs again and shrugs. “I don’t know where it came from and I am very _very_ sorry and it will never happen again.”

“No. No, I don’t think it will.” Stiles is quiet for a minute and thinks that he probably missed a very good orgasm. “I think for the next bit, it’s probably best if we’re Peter and Stiles rather than anything else. No, um, nothing with daddies or babies or anything. Okay?”

“Absolutely, Stiles, I think that’s a good idea, just Stiles and Peter. And again, I’m so sorry.”

“Stiles and Peter? I think of Peter and Stiles.”

Peter shrugs and says, “To me, you’ve always come first. I don’t think I’ve said that about anyone else.” He reaches to the bedside table where they normally have snacks that Peter gives him after. “Stiles, I think you should drink a bit of this.” He hands Stiles a bottle of water, cap loosened, but still on. Normally, he’d hold Stiles and help him sip it. “Please drink.”

He takes it, and has a sip, looking as Peter smiles encouragingly watching as he drinks more.  Damn, the concerned look on his handsome face shouldn’t make Stiles feel cared for.

“Thank you, Stiles.” He goes back to the table and brings over a small plate with sliced fruit. This time it’s orange segments, completely cleaned of pith, just the fresh fruit sections. “Would you like one?”

Normally, he’d hand feed them to Stiles and lick his chin clean, making Stiles laugh because there’s not that much that gets on his face. “Thank you, Peter,” he says, taking a slice. Yum, there’s a drizzle of honey on it, something he wasn’t sure he’d like, but it’s good, a different type of sweetness. “Thank you, Peter. This is good.”

They sit for a minute, the plate for fruit between them, each sipping from a bottle of water.

“I’m glad you used your safe word. Well, not glad you had to, but glad you used it when you needed it.”

Stiles nods and gives half a shrug. “I wasn’t sure I would, I mean I know we talked about it, obviously. I never felt like I needed to before. I guess I’m glad I did, too. That I could, you know?”

Peter just hums, his blue eyes looking at Stiles’ until the younger man tilts his head down.

“Can I have a kiss?” Stiles asks, looking past Peter to the bedside table where he knows there’s a plate of unwrapped Dove chocolates. So not really chocolate kisses, which Peter finds inferior, but they are milk chocolate, something Stiles likes now/afterwards. They’re sweeter and seem better, more appropriate for his taste and his mind.

They’re on a separate, small white plate, unwrapped and stacked in a pyramid, six of them total. More than they need, but it’s always nice to know they’re there, ready and so orderly. Normally, at another time, Peter would feed them to Stiles, following each with a kiss to his forehead.

“Here you go, sweetheart. Stiles,” he says, quickly correcting himself. Sweetheart, darling, dear heart. Peter has so many pet names for him. My love, my moon.

“Thank you.” Stiles takes one from the plate, popping it into his mouth where the rich, milky chocolate instantly starts to melt. He wiggles a little, the lube starting to feel uncomfortable as it starts to get tacky between his cheeks. Maybe he should take a shower and try to sleep.

“I’d like a kiss,” he says instead and before Peter can reach for the plate again, he moves over, leaning against his partner’s chest, snuggling under his arm the way he usually does, like he normally does. He tilts his head up and looks at his mate. “Please?”

Peter smiles at him, the smile only Stiles ever sees, warm and full of love. And now also relief. “Any time, Stiles.”

“I love you, my wolf.” Stiles savors the last bit of chocolate and the feeling of Peter’s arms around him. It may take a bit before they go back to the little game they like, but there’s no rush. They’re pretty good as Stiles and Peter.


End file.
